1. Cross Reference
Not Applicable.
2. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an end dump trailer, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an end dump trailer with a teardrop shape.
3. Description of the Related Art
Trailers used to transport loads which may be tilted by raising the front end and dumping the contents out of the rear end by force of gravity are well known. These trailers are typically attached to trucks or other vehicles to haul the trailer and accompanying load. The trailer itself includes a front wall and sidewalls and may have a removable or swinging tail gate. The tail gate is closed during loading and transportation of the materials and is removed or opened to unload the materials.
During loading and transportation of the materials, the trailer is parallel with the ground. During unloading, the trailer is tilted so that the force of gravity will allow the materials to slide out of the rear.
Such trailers are typically transported from place to place via public roads, including highways, often at high rates of speed. Thus, the aerodynamic properties of the trailer are important.
Based on the foregoing, it is desirable to provide an end dump trailer with good aerodynamic properties.